


Catching A Tiger By The Knot

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knot-Fucking, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk. Contains femmeyer.</p><p>Knotfucking was a brutal challenge for most. It was, literally, fucking someone with the most sensitive part of your dick, the part that made you blow your load more or less as soon as it was stimulated.</p><p>When Nick Wilde boasted one night that he could do it drunk, she just had to call him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching A Tiger By The Knot

Fangmeyer had always wanted to try knotfucking.

It was a hard thing to do. It required an expert, someone highly experienced at sex to attempt. Someone who could maintain their concentration even as they climaxed over and over again, thrusting into someone with their most sensitive area.

Nick Wilde had claimed he could do it drunk.

Obviously, she hadn't believed him. Which is why they were here, in a bar that the various ZPD Officers enjoyed coming to together in their off time to be social.

She leaned over, lightly bumping Nick with her shoulder. “So, Wilde. Ready to get this party started?”

He held up his paws jokingly. “Hey, you didn't say anything about a party. I only signed on for a night with a beautiful woman.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes and flagging down the bartender. She had a tab here, like most of the frequent visitors. Nick, still being fairly new to the ZPD and it's social circle, did not. “Flatterer.”

“I just call them as I see them.”

The bartender- A friendly polar bear- padded by, leaving them her drinks. Nick had told her to 'get whatever', so she picked something strong for him.

She was going a little lighter on the alcohol, herself. She wanted to enjoy her night… And remember it. “So… How'd you learn you can knotfuck a girl when you're wasted?”

He winced. “Jeez, not so loud. I'll answer that question if you'll answer mine.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Shoot, foxy.”

He took a sip of his drink, gagged, considered, shrugged, and took another sip. “When did YOU learn that you wanted to get… You know.”

He actually seemed a little embarrassed by it. That was kind of adorable. “Heh. Okay, I'll admit it: I saw a Ferrel Focks video, and got inspired.”

For some reason, he only seemed to blush even harder. “Y-yeah?”

She grinned. “Yeah. Don't get your tail in a knot, though- It's not like I expect you to fuck me like a porn star.”

He returned the grin, though there was still some fading traces of anxiety in it. “Heh. I dunno… I bet I could do a pretty good impression of Ferrel, if I do say so myself.” There was some kind of joke in his tone she didn't get, but she let it pass.

She leaned over, lightly ruffling his head-fur with a paw. “Yeah, that'll be the day.”

He smirked confidently, nudging her with an elbow. “Don't give me that. It could happen!” he insisted, now obviously at ease.

“Shut up and finish your drink,” she rebutted, playfully slapping him on the ass. He jumped, squirming on his stool.

“Oh, is that how this is gonna go...”

( * * * )

In the end, they got the rest of their drinks to go.

Neither of them felt like socializing at the bar. So, Fangmeyer had bought a bottle of what Nick was drinking to take with them. Now, they were pulling up to her place.

Nick hopped out of the car first, glancing up at it. “Not bad,” he complimented.

She stepped out of the driver's seat, closing and locking the door behind her. “It's nothing special,” she denied.

As she came near him, he idly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leaning against her. “Oh, you should have seen Carrot's place. She invited me over once… It was pretty much a shoebox, even for her.”

She smirked, leaning back into him. “Something you wanna tell me, Slick?”

He glanced at her, bemused. “What?”

“I'm just saying, when a guy's about to get laid, and he brings up another girl…”

He flushed. “W-whoa, it is *not* like that,” he denied. “Carrots and I are just friends.”

She ruffled his ears, amused. “With benefits?”

“No, not with benefits!”

“So you only WISH it was with benefits.”

He gaped at her. “I decline to answer and feed your completely incorrect insinuations,” he huffed.

Man, he was fun to tease. She padded through the door, leaving him behind. “I guess I'd be open to a threesome. You know, if you'd still have the stamina to put your knot to work after. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type.”

Ten seconds after, she poked her head out the front door to peek at him.

He was still standing there gaping blankly.

She smirked. Clueless. “You coming, or what?”

He came inside.

 

( * * * )

 

The night was going well. Nick finished his bottle, surprisingly. And she'd spent a while cuddling with him on the bed while the alcohol worked it's magic.

She didn't have to. She just decided that if she was going to sleep with him anyway, it was okay to get a little snuggly.

It didn't take long.

She felt it pressing against her, smirking as she slipped a paw down his chest, stroking at his fur as it descended. She hit her mark, groping at his erection through his pants.

“Hiding something?”

Nick looked down. “Mm? Oh. That's my Friskydick. It's like whiskeydick--”

“But it's frisky,” she completed. “God, you're such a nerd, quoting pornos at me.”

“That video was a classic,” he argued back, lightly dry-humping into her touch.

She trailed her paws back up his body, and her smirk widened when she smooshed his cheeks, making him look cute in an undignified sort of way. “Touch me.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed immediately.

Then he tilted his head in her paws. “…Where?”

She stopped squishing his cheeks, as fun as it was. “Disrobe me. Show me how much you want me.”

He took a moment to remember what 'disrobe' meant. Then, he leaned forward, slowly pulling her clothes off, one layer at a time. His motions were slow, fighting off his tipsiness, but she didn't mind.

That only made it feel more intimate.

When he finally tugged off her panties, tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes, she pounced, pinning him down against the bed. She purred deeply, nuzzling into his neck. “My turn.”

She pulled his clothes off with far greater ease then he had hers. She whistled at the sight of his dick. “Damn, Wilde, you weren't kidding. You really could stand-in for Ferrel.”

He grinned lecherously, pumping his hips. “I could do more then just stand.”

She leaned over, wrapping her paw around it. Which she could barely do- Even being a tiger, his shaft was easily long enough to fill her whole hand. “Yeah, you got the girth all right. You allergic to anything?”

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds as she scooted back, reaching under the bed. But, when he saw what she had in her paws- “Oh, lube. No, I'm good with anything. That the good stuff?”

She scoffed. “I'm kinky, Nick, not self-destructive. That knot's not coming near me until I'm sure you won't tear something.”

He wiggled, spreading his legs. “Hey, it'll be here when you need it.”

She dispensed a healthy dollop of lubricant into her paws, rubbing them together in an effort to warm it up. When that failed, she reached over and wrapped both paws around his dick, slathering his exposed flesh with it.

He winced. “Ugh, why's it always gotta be so cold.”

She peeked up at him from her place leaning down near his lap. “What was that?”

“Nothing important.”

She shrugged. No, probably not. “You ready?”

“Been ready. You gonna…?” he made a 'flip over' gesture with his paw.

Yeah, she supposed. She took a moment to admire his package, though. Balanced length and girth, and with a set of balls to match. Gifted overall, rather then in any particular area. His knot was as big as it was going to get until he came.

She lied back. “You want me on my front, or back?” She didn't care.

He licked his lips, stalking forward. “Doesn't matter… You've got a beautiful ass and a beautiful face, and both work for me.” In an unexpected moment of sweetness, he stalked forward just a little more, kissing her nose. “…But I think I kinda wanna see your face more.”

She blushed. Being drunk hadn't made him any less of a charmer. “Shut up and put it in,” she murmured, trying to hide how flustered she felt at the moment.

He obliged, and she sighed with relief. Her anticipation and arousal had been steadily building, and the feeling of her partner for the night finally penetrating her, pressing against her in the most intimate of ways made her feel a lot better. “There we go,” she moaned softly, lying back in bed and closing her eyes.

He put his paws on her hips, lightly stroking around them to squeeze at her rear. “Gonna get to the main event.”

She sat up, just a little, opening her eyes to look at him. “What?”

He didn't start thrusting, like she'd expected. Instead, he pulled out, exposing his knot. He wrapped his paw around it, caressing the back side. He squeezed.

Then he tugged.

He grunted, slamming it into her all at once, and suddenly she felt hot gushes of cum splattering against her inner walls, streaks of wet heat landing unseen against lean, taut inner flesh. The feeling of his cum inside her made her clench, squirming as she contracted around him for a tight, pleasurable fit. She bit her lip as he hilted her, knot swelling to full expansion as he tied her.

“J-Jesus, Nick,” she panted. “Normally, when a guy blows his load that fast, it's a bad thing,” she murmured. She was surprised how strangely hot that was to her. To feel him unload immediately inside of her, so he could tie her and give her the knot she craved. Even if that meant skipping the chance to ride her.

She wiggled. “Time to put up or shut up, Nick. You ready to put that knot to work?”

She hoped so. Knotted cocks came when the back of their knots were stimulated- The sensitive flesh that was only touched once they were fully buried inside someone, in prime position to lock their seed into place. To actually keep fucking someone through the huge, messy orgasm canines tended to have, grinding against that weak spot…

Well, she wouldn't hold it against him if he couldn't. Not if he could give her a regular lay in half an hour.

He hunched over her, catching her in a surprise kiss. She slowly returned it, enjoying it more then she expected.

He broke it. “Hold on,” he whispered, sounding unusually serious.

“Hold--?”

He pulled out. Then he pushed it back in, knot and all.

She gasped. Oh, *fuck*. That was never meant to be pulled out that size.

Or pushed back in.

Or pulled back out again.

It was all she could do to keep from curling up beneath him. Even with the lube, she felt like she was being fucked wider then she'd ever been before, stretched out around the fat knot of flesh around the base of his cock. A thrill raced through her spine as she realized that was true.

Pleasure overwhelmed her. She felt his girth grind powerfully against more of her inner walls at once then anything she'd ever taken before. She couldn't stop clenching around him, pussy pulling as tight as it could possibly manage. “Ah- Oh fuck, Nick, please-”

He was grunting, panting. “Y-yeah?”

She wasn't going to last long. She could feel it. “Nick,” she started in the most serious tone she could muster. “Fuck me until I pass out.”

He picked up the pace.

He came inside her again, just as messily as the first time.

That just made her all the slicker for when he kept thrusting into her.

She managed to hold on for six orgasms of her own before she succumbed to darkness.

 

( * * * )

 

“Mmphffuck.”

She rubbed her head, groaning. Nick was still instead of her, in the middle of a dead sleep. He was tied inside her, and she felt… Full.

Like he'd knotted her shut and kept unloading into her until she was literally full of his cum.

She blushed, curling up in bed with him and gently kissing him until he woke up. When he started to return it, she decided to break the kiss.

When she actually worked up the willpower to do so, half a minute had passed.

“Hf. You know, I don't usually let people wake me up early, but I'll make an exception for that,” he murmured. She smiled, stroking down his back with a paw, smoothing down the fur.

“You fucked me unconscious,” she stated. It wasn't a question.

He nodded. “Yes.”

God, that was hot.

“And…” She wiggled her hips, ignoring the way he squirmed and bit his lip as she clenched around him. “...You kept going after that?”

He blushed. “How do--”

“Nick, I'm FULL.”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with a paw. “…Yeah. I couldn't resist.”

That was fucking hot AND a solid complement. He knew how to stroke the tiger's ego until it purred.

“You're lucky we don't have to work today. I'm not getting up for an hour. And when I do, it's going to be for ice.”

He tilted his head. “An hour?”

“Cuddle time is now. Deprive me of my cuddles, and I twist your dick off.”

Nick had never actually doubted she had the will to be a police officer, but he was certainly reminded now. “Okay. And ice?”

She clenched experimentally around him. She could feel the sheer volume of cum inside her, but… “I can't feel my pussy.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.”

He was quiet for a moment. “So, cuddle time?”

“Cuddle time.”

As she pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly, he reflected that while he'd more then demonstrated that the knot no longer made it mandatory cuddle time, he was in no rush at all.

He could get used to non-mandatory cuddle time.


End file.
